Sonic Boom Origins
by Jonny Pickles
Summary: This story is the way I think Sonic Boom should have been with a real storyline and not a bunch of episodes that are just comedy, but their will be filler episodes and some comedy I hope to make around five seasons. Please enjoy this and don't forget like, favorite, and review!
1. Sonics such a jerk

**Sonic Boom Origins Episode 1**

**Created by Jonny Pickles**

**HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP, I'M BRINGING SONIC BOOM ORIGINS AKA THE WAY SONIC BOOM SHOULD BE. JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW THERE PERSONALITIES WILL STILL BE THE SAME OK, I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REMEMBER R&amp;R. **

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were sneaking into Egg mans base.

"Okay so now what do we do?" Knuckles asked. "I sort of forgot the plan again."

"Come on Knuckles we went over the plan like a million times." Sonic says.

"Actually we did it a million and one times." Tails corrected Sonic.

"Whatever the point is you need to remember the plans." Sonic says to Knuckles. "Someone is trapped in Egg mans base and could possibly get turned into a robot, we can't be reckless with this mission!"

"Why are you always yelling at me!" Knuckles yells back Sonic. "Maybe you need to see a dentist!"

"First of all I yell at you because you're the moron who keeps forgetting the plans every mission!" Sonic yells right back at Knuckles. "And second why would I need to see a dentist for yelling."

"I don't know!" Knuckles yells.

"Guys stop yelling, Egg man might here us." Amy whispers. "And by the way your both morons."

"Stay out of this Amy!" Sonic yells at Amy. "Let the useful people talk."

Sonic realized what he said and was about apologize to Amy, but she started yelling at Sonic.

"Useful people! I get it since I leave the fighting you and mr. Muscles and the invention to Tails MEANS I'M USELESS!"

"Umm guys..." Tails says but gets interrupted.

"I'm sorry Amy I didn't mean to...!" Sonic tries apologizing but gets interrupted.

"You know what! I'm done here I quit being your puppet!" Amy yells then walks away. "I can't believe I had a crush on that selfish hedgehog."

Sonic just watched her go then turned to Knuckles.

"You know none of this would have happened if you just remembered the plan!" Sonic yells at Knuckles. "You're such an idiot!"

"You can't blame this on me for once you messed up and you know what I quit too!" Knuckles yells back and walks away.

"Whatever who needs them, right Tails?" Sonic tells Tails. "Tails?"

"Look Sonic what you did was unacceptable you need to apologize to Knuckles and Amy." Tails says to Sonic. "Lets hope they forgive you and come back."

"Oh come on Tails we don't need them it'll just be you and me, the dynamic duo, or the amazing two." Sonic says. "It'll be like when we were younger."

"Sonic we don't have time to talk about this now we've wasted enough time." Tails reminds Sonic. "We have to save the citizen."

"Alright lets go."

Sonic and Tails sneek through Egg mans base.

"Tails look." Sonic days pointing at a badger in a cage. "That's the person Egg man kidnapped, we got to save her."

"Yea let me think of a plan." Tails says thinking.

"Yea well thinking is boring I'm just going to charge in and get."

"Sonic wait...!" Tails yells but its too late Sonic already ran in.

Alarms started beeping.

"Uh oh that doesn't sound good." Sonic says when a cage falls on top of him. "Crap I screwed up."

"Yes you did hedgehog." Egg man says walking in the room. "So trying to save badger I captured."

"Well yea I mean why else would I be here." Sonic says plainly. "Don't you have anything better to do then kidnap people."

"No I don't, but it was trick to lure in here." Egg man says while doing his evil laugh. "Prepare to be robotized."

"Not so fast Egg man!" Tails yells while holding his laser gun. "Lets Sonic and the badger go or I will shoot."

"Fine you can have your friends." Egg man says letting Sonic and the badger free. "Till next time now get out."

Sonic dashed out if Egg mans base with Tails and the badger.

"So what's your name?" Sonic asks the badger.

"My name is... uhh... I guess I don't know." The badger says trying to think. "Oh well I don't know my name."

"Wait you don't know your own name!?" Tails asks surprised.

"Nope." The badger says. "It's like I lost my memory."

"Yea how about we talk about this when we get home." Sonic says.

"Aren't you forgetting something Sonic." Tails says with his arms crossed while Sonic was looking confused. "You have to apologize to Amy and Knuckles."

"No way! They'll come to me." Sonic says.

"Sonic this is serious!" Tails yelled at Sonic. "They left because you were being a total jerk!"

"I wasn't being a jerk maybe if Knuckles would stop forgetting the plan and Amy minding her business this wouldn't have happened!" Sonic yells back at Tails.

"Now I know others left." Tails said. "I should of went with them."

"Then go! I don't need you!" Sonic yells. "To be clear you're not my brother!"

"Fine!" Tails yells back. "Come on badger."

The badger looked at Sonic and followed Tails.

"Who needs them?" Sonic asks himself. "Not me hehe... ok I'm bored."

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND REMEMBER R&amp;R!


	2. How Sonic and Tails met

**Sonic Boom Origins Season 1 Episode 2**

**Created by Jonny Pickles**

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT ON THIS STORY WELL ENJOY ^-^**

Sonic was running around on Angle Island, he was mad that everybody ganged up on him as if he was the bad guy.

"Who needs those traitors... not me I guess I'm a lone wolf." Sonic says to himself, then he hears his stomach growl. "I wish I brought a chili dog with me before I left."

While Sonic was holding his stomach a dark black hedgehog jumped out of a bush.

"Prepare to die." The black hedgehog says says and grabs his gun and points ut towards Sonic. "I'll send you straight to hell."

"Holy crap!" Sonic yells. "Any chance that you're Knuckles in a disguise."

"Who hell the is Knuckles?" The black hedgehog asks.

"Yea I thought so." Sonic says. "Any chance that gun is fake."

"You can test it out if you want." The black hedgehog says then pulls the trigger.

* * *

*With Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and the badger*

"I'm so mad at Sonic." Amy says. "How can he say I'm useless."

"I don't know maybe we should forgive him." Tails says to Amy.

"My right muscle says we should forgive him but my left muscle says we should forget about him." Knuckles says flexing.

"This is dumb but I'm with his right muscle." Tails says.

"Yea well I'm with his left muscle." Amy says with an attitude.

"Oh no! I have the final decision uhh... forty-two!" Knuckles yells. "What do you think Sticks."

The badger looks at Knuckles as if he was insane and realized he was talking to her.

"What did you just call me?" The badger asks Knuckles.

"Sticks, that's your name right?" Knuckles asks.

"Hmm... I like it, its so cool, scary, and-" Sticks says before she gets interrupted.

"Like your parents hate you and want you to get beat up everyday." Amy says coldly.

"Amy!" Tails yells, Tails then here's a vibration on his headphones he checks and hears Sonic. "What do you want?"

"Hurry here some hedgehog that looks like me, has a GUN, and is about shoot hur-!" Sonic tries to tell Tails but then a huge bang happens.

"Sonic... SONIC!" Tails yells. "Guys Sonic needs our help!"

"Why should we help that bum." Knuckles says. "I mean he doesn't have muscle like me."

"Yea Sonic called me useless." Amy said still mad.

"Guys Sonic might die if we don't hurry!" Tails yells. "Now hop on the Tornado X."

Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks hop on Tornado X.

'I hope Sonics okay.' Tails thinks to himself. 'If it wasn't for Sonic I would probably be dead.'

* * *

*Flashback*

A little fox around five years old was walking around town looking for his parents.

"Mom... Dad...!" The little fox yells and starts crying, three wolves started walking towards the fox. One of the wolves with a handkerchief grabbed the little fox.

"Let me go!" The little fox yells. "Help help!"

"Shut up kid!" The wolf with the handkerchief said. "We're going to turn you into our slave."

When the wolf with the handkerchief was about to punch the little fox a blue hedgehog ran and got the kid before the wolf could hurt the fox.

"You know its not nice to pick on children who can't defend themselves." The blue hedgehog says to the three wolves. "Lucky for you I can defend myself."

The blue hedgehog ran into one of the wolves and karate kicked him, then the blue hedgehog ran to the wolf next to the wolf with the handkerchief and knocked him out.

"You're the last one." The blue hedgehog says looking at the wolf with the handkerchief. "I hope you're ready to have a nice sleep."

The wolf knew he was screwed, that's when he grabbed the fox and pulled out a gun.

"I didn't want to have to do this but I will!" The wolf yells pointing the gun to the fox. "Let us leave or I'll shoot his god damn head off!"

"I'll save the fox before you pull the trigger." The blue hedgehog tells the wolf. "You're so dumb don't you know I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

The wolf gasped and realized why the blue hedgehog was so fast.

"Fine then I'll SHOOT!" The wolf yells and pulls the trigger, but he realized he didn't shoot the fox and he looked at Sonic with the fox right next to him. "How the hell did do that you didn't even move."

"I did your eyes are just to slow to react." Sonic tells him with a smirk. "I'll you go if you promise to leave Station Square and never hurt anyone again and that goes for your dumb teammates."

"I promise!" The wolf yells as he grabs his partners and runs away.

"Hey sorry you had to go through that." Sonic apologizes to the fox. "You're too young to be walking around alone where are your parents."

"I don't know? I was with them then they said stay here and they never came back." The little fox says crying realizing his parents didn't want him. "They don't love me because I'm a freak, I have two tails."

Sonic felt real bad for the fox and realizes they have something in common.

"Being normal sucks okay I mean look at me I'm blue people think I'm a freak but I don't care." Sonic tell tails. "You can live with me, by the way what's your name?"

"Miles Power." The fox says to Sonic.

"That's a lame name." Sonic says. "Well you have two tails... hmm... That's it Tails!"

"I like it." Tails says and runs up to Sonic and hugs him. "You're going to be my big brother right."

"Totally lil bro." Sonic says hugging Tails back. "Now lets get a chili dogs I'm starving."

*End of flashback*

* * *

Tails was now smiling remembering the first time he met Sonic it was the best day ever for him.

"Tails you okay?" Amy asks Tails. "You sort of just stared into space while flying the tornado X."

"I'm fine just blanked out there for a second." Tails tells Amy. "Now lets save Sonic."

**AUTHORS NOTE: AND THATS A WRAP WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS GUYS AND TO THE GUEST WHO ASKED ME IF SHADOW, ROUGE, AND BLAZE WERE GOING TO BE IN THE STORY, SHADOW IS ALREADY IN THE STORY HES THE SHADOW VERSION OF SONIC, ROUGE WILL DEFINITELY BE IN THE STORY, BLAZE LESS LIKELY PROBABLY ONLY FOR A FILLER EPISODE WELL GUYS R&amp;R THIS JONNY PICKLES SIGNING OFF.**


	3. Sonic vs Shadow

**Sonic Boom Origins Episode 3: Sonic vs. Shadow**

**Created by Jonny Pickles**

**HEY GUYS WHATS UP JONNY PICKLES JUST SAYING THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT YOU GUYS ARE THE REAL MVP NOW WITH FURTHER DO HERE IS SONIC BOOM ORIGINS! ^-^**

* * *

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks were on the X Tornado flying towards Sonics coordinates. Tails was sweating hard because he was worried about Sonic, Amy noticed this and tried to comfort him.

"Tails don't worry about him he's strong he can handle a hedgehog." Amy says putting her hand on Tails shoulder.

"Yea Sonic is fast too!" Knuckles adds. "I still don't get why his name is Sonic."

"You're joking right?" Sticks asks Knuckles.

"No I'm serious." Knuckles answers. "Should I be joking?"

"Never mind that, Tails are we close to the hedgehog?" Sticks asks.

"Yea were almost there." Tails answered. "Were coming for you Sonic."

* * *

Shadow pulled the trigger the bullet flew out and skimmed Sonic.

"Whoa! Hey watch it you wannabe me!" Sonic yells. "If you want to fight me then come and get me!"

Sonic dashes towards Shadow throwing punches at him while Shadow is dodging all the punches, Sonic falls back on the punches while Shadow tries kicking him but misses thanks to Sonics speed. Sonic and Shadow throw a punch and end up punching each other in the face. They just look at each other with evil glares.

"You're stronger than I thought You'd be." Shadow said. "Too bad I was holding back."

That statement made Sonic gasp, but then he got a hold of himself and still wondering why he looked like him.

"Just answer me one question." Sonic said. "Why do you look like me?"

"Wouldn't you like too know?" Shadow says with a smirk, while Sonic just looks at him with a confused face.

"Uh… yea I would like too know."

Shadow thens tightens his fist and yells, "Chaos Spear!" hundreds of beams fly at Sonic while he tries to escape but fails miserably laying on the ground unconscious.

"That was just the tip of the ice burg." Shadow says. "See you later number two." Shadow then runs off.

* * *

3 minutes later

Tail's X Tornado reaches the location Sonics as he is laying on the ground unconscious, everybody gasps and sees a letter next to him. Amy walks up and picks up the letter.

"Guys this letter is from Egg Man." Amy tells Team Sonic. "It say, 'Dear Sonic and friends, I'm done playing around with you guys. You aren't taking the great Ivo Robotnik seriously so now I've created a being stronger then Sonic his name is Shadow and I used Sonics DNA to create him. Now beware and watch your back or I will break it,' Whoa that's deep."

"So this Shadow guy is like Sonics brother?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"More like his evil twin." Tails explains. "Now it makes sense why Egg Man just let Sonic and I go so easily, he got what wanted and that was Sonics DNA."

"This is all our fault If Knuckles and I didn't leave you guys this wouldn't have happened." Amy says and starts crying, Sticks puts her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"It's okay Amy people make mistakes." Sticks tells Amy.

"Lets get Sonic out of here so we can bandage him up." Tails says as Knuckles picks Sonic up and throws him in the X Tornado while everybody stares him down.

"What I just helped him up the plane." Knuckles says confused.

"Lets pretend that didn't happen."

Team Sonic gets on the X Tornado and flies back to Angle Island.

* * *

**AUHTORS NOTE: THAT'S A WRAP! HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT SCHOOL HITTING ME LIKE A MOTHER F***** AND NEXT WEEK I HAVE SAT WOO HOO (SARCASM) SO EPISODE FOUR MAY TAKE WEEK TO SO DON'T KILL ME! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS JONNY PICKLES SIGNING OFF PEACE.**


End file.
